Christmas Break Fun At Hogwarts
by blowstoyourmind
Summary: [on hiatus]Seaqual To Harry Gets To Know Ginny. Harry And Ginny Have Their Own Holiday Fun At Hogwarts. R&R!


**A/N:** Before you read this story you may want to read the original story that this sparked off from. Read Harry Gets To Know Ginny for the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. R&R!

* * *

It was a chilly December day. The last of the students were leaving. Harry had no choice but to stay at Hogwarts. Summers with the Dursleys were bad enough to make him want to commit suicide. Ron and Hermione were going back to The Burrow for some time alone. That time alone would be. Well, time alone since Arthur, Molly, Fred and George were going to Romania. And Ginny decided to stay back since she had a mountain of homework ahead of her. "_Thank God that Harry's staying._" she thought. Harry and Ginny walked down to where Ron and Hermione would leave them behind. "By Ron. By Hermione." she said. She hugged both.

"See you guys." said Harry.

"By you two." said Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"See ya." said Ginny.

Ron and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts Express and waved to the two. Soon they were out of sight. "So," said Harry. "Now that we're the only ones that are in Gryffindor that are staying behind, what shall we do now?"

Ginny laughed at the thought that Harry and her would be the only members of the Gryffindor house that would be staying. "Maybe we could sleep together." joked Ginny.

"Actually we could Gin." Harry added. "Down in the commonroom without even having to worry."

"Funny Harry." she laughed. "So very funny." She looked Harry in the eyes. "Then lets." Both laughed and went back to the castle. They entered the Gryffindor commonroom to find absolute silence. "Wow. I've never seen it this quiet here."

''I know what you mean Gin." said Harry. "Its almost too quiet." Harry walked over to a nearby couch and dropped down onto it.

Ginny walked over to the couch and put her arms around Harry. "What do you want to do?" asked Ginny.

"You want to go walk around the school?" Harry asked.

''Sure. That sounds like a good idea." said Ginny. "But first," she kissed Harry on the cheek. "I need to change out of my robes."

"I better go do that to." said Harry. Both headed up opposite staircases to their dorms. Ginny changed into a pink t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Harry changed into a sky blue sweater with a pocket in front and a hood attached, a pair of cargo pants, and a pair of tennis shoes.

Both came back down the staircases to find each other. "Ready Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Sure as hell am Gin." said Harry. Both cracked a smile when Harry said it.

"Then lets get going." said Ginny. "Onward my good chum."

"_Good chum?_' he thought "_Is that all she sees me as? Naw. Couldn't be._" Both laughed. "Sure thing old chap." joked Harry.

"_Old chap?_" Ginny thought. "_I thought he saw me as his girlfriend. Snap out of it Ginny. He's just making conversation. That's all it is. Nothing to worry about._" "Where should we go first?" Ginny questioned.

"Hmm." said Harry. "I've got to send someone a letter, so how about the owlery?"

"Sounds good." said Ginny. "But who to?"

"Remus." Harry replied.

"Who?" Ginny asked. She was baffled and didn't know who Remus was.

"You know." said Harry. "Professor Lupin."

"Oh." said Ginny. "I forgot about him."

"I thought so." said Harry.

"What about?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing particular." answered Harry. "Just wishing him a merry Christmas."

"Oh, cool." said Ginny. "Well let's get going then."

So the two Gryffindor students left for the owlery. When they arrived both Hedwig and Pigwidgeon came down to the two. "Hey Pig." said Ginny. "Hedwig." She was more dramatic on how she said Hedwig's name then when she said Pigwidgeon's name.

"Get back up there Pig." said Harry. He shooed the small twitchy owl away. "Got a letter for you Hedwig." Harry showed Hedwig a piece of rolled up parchment. "Take this to Remus Lupin at 12 Grimmuald Place ok?" Hedwig hooted happily at what Harry said. Harry tied the letter onto Hedwig's leg and the white snowy owl was off into the day. "Now where to?"

"Uh," stammered Ginny. "How about." She stopped. "Ok, I don't know where."

"Ever wanted to go inside the prefects bathroom?" Harry asked.

Ginny's head shot up at the 'prefects bathroom' part. "How do you know how to get in there?" asked Ginny.

"Diggory told me the password." Harry said glumly.

"Oh." said Ginny. A tear came to her eye.

"Well lets get going then." Harry said. The two walked to where the prefects bathroom was. "Crap. Norris."

Mrs. Norris walked over to the two to see what they were up to.

"Crap. Norris is gonna tell Filch that we're here." said Ginny. She grabbed onto Harry. "We're all gonna die!"

"Ginny!" Harry yelled. "Ginny! Ginny! Snap out of it! We're here in the middle of the day. It doesn't matter."

Ginny blushed. "Oh. Thanks for the wake up call Harry." said Ginny feeling just a but embarrassed.

"Its what I do Ginny." said Harry. They walked over to a statue. "Pine fresh." A door slid open and the two stepped inside. Surrounding them was a giant pool that was supposed to be a tub where the prefects cleaned themselves. "Welcome to the best bathroom in Hogwarts Gin." Harry smiled.

"Wow." said Ginny. She sounded and look astounded. "This place is wicked. I thought there'd never be a place like this in Hogwarts." Ginny stopped and looked back at the door. "One sec Harry." Ginny pulled out a pair of extendable ears. She gave a light pull on one of the lobes and it rolled out to the door. "Oh crap. Oh crap oh crap oh crap."

"Whats going on Gin?" asked Harry.

"Hmm, nothing but Snape, Norris, and Filch standing right outside the door thinking that someone's in here is what's going on!" yelled Ginny.

"And where are we supposed to hide?" asked Harry. Harry looked at the pool. "There's only one way to save ourselves. Dive to the bottom of the pool and stay down there until they leave."

"But what about our clothes?" asked Ginny. "Won't they get wet?"

"Well we always could take them off." said Harry. "Its that or getting caught."

"I'll go with the no clothes over the certin doom in the hands of Snape, Norris, and Filch." joked Ginny.

"Good choice." said Harry. "Grab a towel and don't look at each other."

Ginny nodded and both grabbed a towel and took their clothes off. Quickly they hid them in a corner. "Get in!" Ginny exclaimed.

The two jumped in and ditched the towels behind on the ground near the pool. The pool was cold and icy. "This isn't like the pool at all." Harry said. "It's usually warm. Just lets get under." Quickly the two took a huge breath of air and went under the water.

Ginny got a hold on Harry and didn't let go. Finally Snape, Norris, and Filch left the bathroom and Harry and Ginny shot back up to the surface. "That was close." said Ginny.

"You know what Gin." said Harry.

"What?" asked Ginny. She hopped up out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself.

"When I'm alone I always get caught." said Harry. He also hopped out of the pool and grabbed a towel. "But when I'm with you I never get into any trouble." He walked over to their clothes. "Its like you're some sort of good luck charm." He put his pants and shoes back on.

"Dumb luck I guess." said Ginny. Harry tossed her clothes over to her and she put the on. "Just a whole lot of dumb luck." She took her towel and started to dry her hair. "Well that was fun."

"Yup." said Harry. He pulled his socks on and slipped his tennis shoes on. "And oh yeah. Nice ass Ginny."

Ginny cracked a laugh. "Very funny Harry." laughed Ginny. "And thanks for saying that. Just don't let Ron know. Or else he'd be super pissed."

They left the bathroom and headed off towards more searching through Hogwarts.


End file.
